


When It's All Gone

by Danny_myrillo



Category: 9 Lives (band) nine lives (band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Also this is an rp adaptation, Aron's given up just like me, George is a murderous asshole, Jdog is mentioned, My first fic be gentle, Other, Violence, a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_myrillo/pseuds/Danny_myrillo
Summary: Aron is sleeping off a recent fight. And in the night he gets an unexpected visitor,here to settle something he should've delt with 6 years ago. Please read its The police knocking at the door, first to avoid confusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPurplePea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPurplePea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the Police Knocking on the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974585) by [PrettyPurplePea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPurplePea/pseuds/PrettyPurplePea). 



> My idea of what happened to aron cause it was never mentioned as the result. I wanted to gift this cause the original is so good and yet fairly unpopular. So I wanted to do some justice.

George came up to the locked door of Aron's shitty apartment and quickly picked the lock. With George soundlessly making it inside, he quickly relocked the door and blocked all the windows and exits. Continuing down the hall and making his way down to Aron's room, he noticed how peaceful he looked even with his lip cut from a probable fight.  
"That won't last long." He whispers with a smirk on his face as he takes a picture of Aron sleeping unaware, and putting on his Instagram( time stamped years ago). George proceeds to chloroform him to ensure he won't wake up and puts him in the back seat of his car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aron wakes up to a harsh slap to the face that causes him to wince. He notices another cause of pain is his right eye, with it being almost completely swolen shut in the result to a well aimed punch.  
"what happened, where am I?" Aron can barely finish his question before his breathe catches in his throat. George is looking at him from across the small enclosed room with controlled rage in his eyes.  
" Oh, so you finally woke up."  
"what did I do?! Is what is pulled out of Aron's throat. He hoped he sounded defiant but instead sounded like someone just punched him in the gut.  
"Well Aron." George starts walking around the room at a leisurely pace, successfully scaring Aron more.  
"You were a loose end, and due to Jorel blabing to you all those years ago about my first murder." The gleam of a knife George is inspecting in his hand can be seen out of the corner of Aron's eye.  
"I thought it fitting to end it all with the last member left." Aron mentally sighs to himself, "great first I got beat up and now this shit, why is my luck so bad?" However unlike what George expected, Aron completely accepted his fate ( since he'd been expecting it for years now) and instead of a blood pumping skirmish George expected, he was disappointed when Aron laid down and started singing. From Aron the soft words of Paradise lost start pouring out of his mouth whilst accompanied by his silent tears streaming down his face. In result to George hearing this he slowly starts to loose his temper, and when Aron sings "let it all burn I will burn first." George loses his temper and proceeding starts to beat and cut up Aron. Throughout the pain Aron keeps singing til he gets to " so cry three tears for me.", then George delivers his killing blow by using his axe and slicing Aron's throat.  
" WheN it'S aLL goNe... SInG Me THis SOnG! Aron by now is struggling to get the words out and is gasping to try and get some air to relieve his aching lungs. When Aron gets to the final "so cry three tears" he's visible shaking with effort, and as he sings "when it's all gone." Aron screams with his last raspy breath. Then all that's left is silence. Aron is now dead and with George bathing in the afterglow of his torturous kill, he hears police sirens in the background. At this point George has gotten all he wanted and if they are after him, he will let them come. The sound of George's door being broken down is all he hears before his world becomes a black, and his reign of terror finally ends with a huge police force taking him in.


End file.
